Captain Hook (OUAT)
Summary Killian Jones, better known as Captain Hook and briefly as the Dark One, is a main character on Once Upon a Time, and a former major antagonist. He serves as the secondary antagonist of Season 2 (along with Regina Mills), an anti-hero/protagonist in Seasons 3 and 4, a hidden major antagonist in the first half of Season 5 (while possessed by The Darkness) and an anti-hero/protagonist once again in Season 6. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically. 9-C with swords, hook and pistol | 10-A physically. At least 7-C with magic. 7-A with Excalibur. Name: Killian Jones, Captain Hook Origin: Once Upon a Time (OUAT) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Pirate Captain Powers and Abilities: Swordsmanship, Poison Manipulation (Poisoned his hook to attack Mr. Gold), Portal Creation with magic beans and kraken's blood, Heart Extraction via potion (Enchanted his hook to be able to rip-out Cora's and Zelena's hearts), Broadway Force | All previous powers, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 8, reliant on Excalibur), Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Soul Possession, Transmutation, Healing, Heart Extraction (Can magically penetrate a person's chest and literally remove the hearts of other living beings without killing them and use them to control the owner or kill them by crushing the heart), Resurrection (If Hook dies without having passed the title of Dark One to another being, Hook can be resurrected by the Vault of the Dark One, if another person decides to open it, giving up his/her life as a result), Power Nullification (Can nullify someone's capacity of hurting, making this person's powers useless), Regeneration (Mid-Low, if scaled to Rumplestiltskin), Technopathy, Extrasensory Perception, Summons, Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Enchanting Objects Attack Potency: Human level physically. Street level with swords, hook and pistol | Athlete level physically. Town level with magic (As the Dark One, should be stronger than Jafar and Regina, although he was weaker than Emma). Mountain level with Excalibur. Speed: Normal Human, Supersonic attack speed with pistol | Subsonic+ (Caught Merida's shot. Should be comparable to Nimue) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class 25 with telekinesis (Superior to Regina) Striking Strength: Human Class. Street Class with swords and hook | Athlete Class. Durability: Street level (Took hits from Mr. Gold even after being ran over) | At least Building level (As the Dark One, shoud be far more durable than Zelena) Stamina: Average | Extremely high (The power of the Darkness keeps the Dark One energized and thus they don't need sleep and don't suffer from sleep deprivation) Range: Several meters with his sword and pistol | Planetary with teleportation Standard Equipment: His sword, hook and pistol | Excalibur Intelligence: Above Average | High (He had an extremely high knowledge and understanding of spells, potions, and other topics related to magic, allowing her to do impossible things for common magic users) Weaknesses: He haven't got a hand | Laws of Magic (Like anyone, Hook is subject to the laws of magic, as a result he is unable to raise the dead, create love, and time travel), Squid Ink (Like all magical beings, he can be immobilised by squid ink) Keys: Base Form | As the Dark One Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Once Upon A Time Category:TV Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Villain Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Immortals Category:Poison Users Category:Portal Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Memory Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7